Our Marriage Life
by Uchiha Kika
Summary: Chap 2 Updated!/Kehidupan pernikahan setelah perjodohan "Jangan menganggu privasi masing-masing.." "Jangan gampang terbawa suasana, kalau jatuh cinta duluan, bukan salahku" SasuHina RnR
1. Chapter 1 One-Sided You

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © M

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Kehidupan pernikahan setelah perjodohan | "Jangan menganggu privasi masing-masing.." | "Jangan gampang terbawa suasana, kalau jatuh cinta duluan, bukan salahku" | SasuHina | RnR

_**Don't like don't read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Our Marriage Life-**

**Chapter 1: One-sided You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjadi mahasiswa itu gak mudah. Dari segi mata kuliah yang kadang kita nggak ngerti kok bisa sih mata kuliah gitu ada di muka bumi ini sampe tugas kuliah yang kadang banyakan _ngaco_-nya dibanding pelajaran yang bisa dipetik (buah kali ah), apalagi ngadepin dosen _killer _atau dosen ngambekan. Belum lagi, ngadepin dan nanggepin _julid _sesama mahasiswa yang kadang ngalahin _julid_-nya _netijen_ . Ya Allah, pengen hidup tenang dan damai aja kita tuh.

Memasuki tahun-tahun akhir, alias semester akhir, alias mahasiswa ujung tanduk, alias mahasiswa serigala terakhir, hidup serasa makin ribet dan nyusahin aja. _Please welcome, our skripsialan, _eh, skripsi maksudnya. Sebenernya skripsi itu gak nyusahin-nyusahin amat, yang nyusahin itu pertanyaan orang-orang sekitar. "Udah ACC?", "kapan ujian?", "kapan wisuda?". _Please..._

Hyuuga Hinata, 25 tahun adalah mantan mahasiswa yang pernah mengalami itu semua sekitar 2-3 tahun lalu. Ah, masa muda yang sungguh menyusahkan, tapi wisuda bukan akhir dari segalanya, _gengs_. Sesakit-sakitnya ditanya "kapan wisuda" lebih sakit lagi ditanya "sekarang kerja dimana?", "calon mana?", "kapan nikah?". Pertanyaannya emang simpel, hanya 2-3 kata, tapi _nyelekit-_nya gak sesimpel itu. Sakitnya tuh berasa tembus hingga ke ulu hati.

Setelah menyelesaikan studi di Universitas Konoha, khususnya di Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik dengan ngos-ngosan, Hinata pernah mengabdikan hidupnya sekitar 2-3 bulan di perusahaan Papanya, membantu kegiatan administrasi, _follow up_ kegiatan perusahaan, membantu perencanaan jadwal perusahaan, Hinata menyerah angkat tangan. Tipe-tipe pemuja kebebasan seperti Hinata tidak bisa meringkuk di bawah kondisi tekanan, tuntutan pekerjaan, mengejar _deadline_, presentasi, belum lagi aturan pakaian perusahaan yang mengharuskannya menggunakan _outfit _yang _office look, _kemeja feminin, rok, dan _hi heels _yang sebenarnya lebih banyak mudharatnya daripada manfaatnya. Impian Hinata sebenarnya ingin bekerja di perusahaan-perusahaan internasional yang berbasis _eco-friendly_, dimana para pekerja dibebaskan menggunakan pakaian apa saja asalkan sopan dan nyaman, dan didukung oleh lingkungan kerja yang nyaman juga, hijau, adem oleh oksigen, bukan oleh AC. Huuhh.

Tidak menemukan hal yang ia inginkan di perusahaan Papanya, ia memutuskan untuk hijrah di pedalaman desa yang jaraknya sekitar 4-5 jam perjalanan menggunakan kereta cepat dari pusat kota Konoha. Sebagai cucu yang baik, Hinata ingin menemani neneknya di kampung yang sudah tua, sekaligus membantu kebun organik yang dikelola neneknya, mulai dari semangka, melon, tomat, sawi, dan sayur-sayuran lainnya.

Hinata menikmati kegiatannya di desa ini, lingkungan pegunungan, hijau, adem, dan bebas polusi. Pasar tidak terlalu jauh, jaringan internet lumayan bagus untuk _nge-julid _bareng temen-temen, bikin _story _di _igeh, _dan yang paling penting untuk _ngebucin _(baca: stalking bias mas-mas tampan koreyah hingga halusinasinya menembus lapisan ozon). Nenek Chiyo yang rajin masak makanan jadul tapi super enak semakin membuat Hinata hidup nyaman di desa ini, kalau pun mencoba makanan _modern,_ Hinata akan melakukannya bersama nenek Chiyo. Oh iya, jangan lupakan pemandangan sekitar sini yang _instagram-able_ banget. _So far_, hidup disini enak, nyaman dan baik-baik saja. Teman-temannya di Konoha sudah memperhitungkan nasib Hinata. Seperti, mungkin saja Hinata nanti berjodoh dengan tuan tanah, atau pekerja kebun nenek Chiyo. Ketahuan banget nih tontonannya, pasti FTV di Ind*siar.

Papa dan mamanya setuju saja dengan keputusan Hinata hidup bersama neneknya di kampung. Secara, nenek Hinata menolak hidup di kota, kalau pun kangen, Papa dan Mama Hinata-lah yang akan berkunjung ke kampung. Kini Hinata paham, hasrat dan idelaisme hidupnya turun dari mana.

Hari ini cuaca cerah tapi tidak panas dan menyengat, pokoknya bedalah rasanya dengan melihat gebetan yang menjadikan cewek lain sebagai konten _insta story_-nya. Hinata dan neneknya sedang makan di teras, mereka baru saja selesai memanen buah tomat, truk pembawa buah baru saja pergi ke kota. Hari ini nenek menghidangkan nasi hangat dengan ikan tuna kuah kuning, kesukaan Hinata, ditambah tumis kangkung dan jus jeruk yang dipetik langsung dari kebun.

"Enak banget, Nek" kata Hinata sambil lahap memakan.

"Kamu itu, katanya tidak bisa makan sendirian tapi tidak mau menikah, malah kesini" balas nenek Chiyo meminum jus jeruk.

"Kan kalo disini ada nenek yang nemenin makan" jawab Hinata santai.

"Masa sih cucu nenek tidak punya pacar" ya Allah, berasa ada petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Ya gimana, aku doang yang suka dia, Nek. Dia mah nggak" Hinata mengenang seseorang yang menjadi objek _bucin_-nya selama kuliah. Sekolah tinggi-tinggi, kenal cinta langsung auto goblok. Sedih emang.

_And I know there's no making this right,_

_And I know there's no changing your mind,_

_But we both found each other tonight,_

_So if love is nothing more than just wasting your time, wasted on me._

Lagu _Wasted On Me_ milik BTS terdengar dari iPhone _legend _Hinata artinya ada telpon masuk.

"_Huh, _Mama tuh akhir-akhir ini kenapa sih" Hinata menggerutu melihat nama Mamanya muncul di layar iPhone putih _legend_-nya. Kenapa _legend_? Ntar diceritain yak.

"Angkat, siapa tahu ada yang berniat melamarmu" canda Nenek Chiyo. Hmm, perkataan adalah doa.

"Ya Ma...lagi makan nih sama Nenek...Pulang ke rumah? Ngapain? Hinata baru panen tomat nih Mah, besok mau petik sawi nenek" ucap Hinata malas-malasan.

"Pembicaraan penting?" firasat Hinata mulai tidak enak.

"Terus nenek gimana? Hinata gak akan pulang kalo nggak ada yang nemenin nenek" Hinata memberi penawaran, sekaligus alasan untuk menghindari pembicaraan penting tersebut.

"Kak Neji? Loh, dia kan sibuk, istrinya juga lagi di luar kota"

Menurut pembicaraan, Hinata diminta pulang ke rumah sementara tugasnya menjaga nenek dan kebunnya digantikan oleh Neji dan istrinya, Tenten. Sekalian berbulan madu setelah pernikahan mereka yang terhalang pekerjaan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bersiap untuk berangkat meninggalkan neneknya yang minum teh hangat bersama Neji yang masih mengenakan baju tidur di teras rumah. Tenten masih di dapur sibuk membuat pisang goreng.

"Udah deh, pulang. Kamu gak kangen Mama?" ucap Neji berharap Hinata makin memantapkan langkahnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aku tuh curiga ya Kak, kakak kan tahu aku tuh-"

"Dia baik dan pintar. Percaya deh"

_Tuh kan. Pasti ngejodoh-jodohin lagi. Hadeh._

Gak ada pilihan lain. Yaudahlah, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak ada yang dirindukan dari suasana perkotaan selain bertemu dengan teman-teman semasa kuliah. Ah, ada gosip apa lagi ya. Lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino, dan yang lainnya setidaknya membuat Hinata sedikit bersemangat untuk ke kota Konoha.

Hinata menaiki salah satu kereta dan memilih tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu ramai. Bagaimana pun, keheningan biasanya menjadi penenang bagi kesendirian. Eh.

"Hei," sapa Hinata ramah kepada seorang remaja laki-laki, si remaja tersenyum manis. Hinata perkirakan usianya masih sekitar kelas 2 SMA. Hinata memang begitu, mudah tersenyum dan selalu merasa ingin berteman dengan siapa saja. Entahlah, mungkin karena latar belakang pendidikannya yang dahulu membuatnya sering mengunjungi banyak tempat dan menuntutnya untuk bisa berbaur dan bergaul dengan baik dengan siapapun.

"Habis liburan sekolah ya?" tanya si remaja lelaki sokab. Sok akrab. Iya, penampilannya yang santai, perawakannya yang mungil serta wajahnya yang _baby face_ kerap kali membuatnya dianggap anak SMA.

"Nggak dek, abis jengukin nenek. Oh iya, 2 tahun lalu saya wisuda di Universitas Konoha loh" kata Hinata ramah. Si remaja lelaki terkesiap, seketika langsung bisa menebak usia Hinata yang sebenarnya.

"Serius? Nggak keliatan" Hinata tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"Kak, aku pengen kuliah teknik pertambangan di UK (Universitas Konoha), itu masuknya susah gak ya?" Dan kemudian mereka membicarakan mekanisme penerimaan mahasiswa baru, kehidupan perkuliahan, dan secara tidak langsung membuat Hinata mengenang masa-masa indahnya mengenal cinta, meskipun hanya sepihak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana ruang keluarga Hyuuga mendadak suram, dipenuhi aura tidak menyenangkan. Mata Hinata menatap tajam kepada orang tuanya. Papanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, sedangkan Mamanya berbicara dengan kikuk dengan senyum yang berusaha dipaksakan. Semua manusia terdekat Hinata tahu bahwa manusia yang satu ini sangat menentang adanya pernikahan, ia merasa hidupnya akan hancur berantakan setelah menikah, ia takut tidak bisa mendapatkan kenyamanan dan kebebasannya lagi.

"Maahhh-"Hinata protes.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia orangnya baik, pintar dan bertanggungjawab, kalian hanya beda usia 3 tahun, dia tinggi dan sangat tampan. Mama nggak mungkin menyerahkanmu kepada orang sembarangan, coba lihat dulu orangnya seperti apa" ucap Hikari kikuk menyerakan amplop yang berisi beberapa lembar foto lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Hinata melirik amplop itu sekilas. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kami tidak bisa melihat putri kesayangan kami hidup seorang diri entah sampai kapan. Lagi pula Hinata tidak sedang bersama siapapun kan?" Hiashi angkat bicara.

"Pah, ada Hanabi, lagian selama ini Hinata ngapa-ngapain dan kemana-mana juga sendiri kan, dan Hinata baik-baik aja" sungguh ngenes tapi gimana yak.

"Mama cuma pengen lihat kamu menikah dan punya anak" addohhh. Senjatanya ibuk-ibuk mah gini.

"Dulu waktu SMA, mama cuma pengen lihat Hinata kuliah di UK, giliran kuliah, mama cuma pengen liat Hinata wisuda, abis wisuda, eh mama CUMA mau liat Hinata nikah" hidup memang sekejam itu.

"Mama sudah menjadwalkan pertemuan, 3 hari dari sekarang"

"Mah, serius 3 hari? Hinata masih buluk dari kampung dan nge-babu di kebun nenek Mah..." Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain. Meskipun membangkan tapi Hinata tetap tidak ingin membuat keluarganya malu. Hinata memang berencana menghadiri pertemuan tersebut tapi kan Hinata baru pulang dari kampung, penampakannya terlalu buluk untuk dipandang manusia. Apalagi seorang lelaki yang katanya tampan, pintar, baik dan bertanggungjawab itu. Setidaknya, kita nggak boleh malu-maluin diri sendiri. Sepertinya Hinata harus melakukan 4P seperti saat jaman kuliah dulu. Iya, 4P, Program Pemutihan Pasca laPangan.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya, melihat tampilan dirinya yang benar-benar mirip juragan tomat. Rambut lusuh, kaos lusuh, _jeans_ tidak kalah lusuhnya. Pandangannya beralih ke kalender, tahun ini umurnya sudah 25 tahun. Apakah umur 25 tahun sudah waktunya menikah? Tapi kan pernikahan bukan persoalan usia tapi. Ah, Hinata membaringkan dirinya, mengambil iPhonenya lalu membuat janji dengan teman-temannya untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Sore ini tampak cerah, cuaca pun mendukung untuk Hinata meninggalkan zona nyaman di kasurnya. Ia tampak antusias, mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana di bawah lutut serta _converse _putih kesayanannya. Tidak lupa menarik _totebag_ kanvas putihnya yang bertuliskan #NoMorePlastic. Tampilannya memang se-_casual, _itu yang membuatnya selalu tampak seperti siswa sekolah menengah.

Seperti biasa, Hinata melakukan mobilitasnya menggunakan kendaraan umum. Ia sangat senang melemparkan senyumnya kepada siapa saja, membantu orang-orang yang sedang butuh. Sederhana saja, misalnya memegangkan tas ibu-ibu hamil, membukakan pintu kepada lansia atau berbicara asal dengan anak kecil. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Jauh dari keramaian kota sekitar 4 bulan lamanya membuat Hinata cukup merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara kebisingan jalanan.

Tempat pertemuan kali ini diadakan di _cafe_ yang tidak jauh dari lokasi kampus, tempatnya sederhana, tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya diisi dengan mahasiswa yang saling tawar menawar dengan tugasnya agar tidak membuat mereka kehilangan akal sehat di usia muda.

Sesampainya di _cafe_, Hinata mengambil tempat duduk paling sudut. _cafe _ini didominasi oleh kayu, meja yang terbuat dari kayu dilengkapi dengan kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu juga, terlihat sangat kuat, sekuat hatiku saat tahu kau naksir sama anak jurusan tentangga. Hal terbaik dari keadaan seperti ini adalah memungkinkan Hinata untuk menaikkan dan memanjangkan kakinya di kursi sambil bersandar di tembok. _Ngaso _dulu, gengs. Di luar panas.

Setelah memesan jus jeruk dan somai goreng (lah?), Hinata mengeluarkan _Macbook_ pink yang tidak kalah _legend _juga dari iPhonenya, lalu mengenakan kacamata anti-radiasi. Simpel saja, tujuannya untuk mendengarkan lagu dan membuka media sosial untuk melihat kekreatifan netijen.

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong soal media sosial, lucu kali yah cari tahu media sosialnya si-

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Saus, Sake" lah, kok malah sambel dan menuman keras -_-

Sementara sibuk mengingat nama calon suaminya (eaa calon suami ihhiiyy), Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi kanan. Ia melihat sosok lelaki baru saja melewatinya. Dari belakang, model rambutnya tampak aneh, tapi item, sering pake minyak kemiri nih pas kecil. Beda dengan rambutnya yang warna ungu, untung bukan ungu nge-_jreng, _kan ungu janda tuh namanya. Terus perawakan cowok ini tinggi, wih rajin minum susu nih pas kecil dan kayaknya rajin main basket deh. Halah, tipe-tipe _crush _sejuta wanita jaman SMA nih, cowok _playboy _sok ganteng yang merasa semua wanita akan jatuh cinta padanya. Uh.

Si cowok itu pake kaos putih, rada longgar, karena musim panas kali ya. Saking longgarnya, _collarbones-_nya sampe terkespos tuh. Astagrifullah. Dia pake _blue wash jeans_, kabar baiknya, bukan _skinny jeans_. Uh, cerah masa depan perempuan bangsa ini kalo semua cowok penampakannya begini. Sungguh mengurangi populasi lelaki alay. Eh eh, jangan lupa ransel di punggungnya hanya terselempang di satu bahu, plus jam tangan hitam yang melingkar dengan kece di tangan kirinya. Secara anatomi penampilan dan gaya berpakaian, si cowok ini dapet 150/100, tipe Hinata banget deh. Seandainya yaa.

Tau-tau si cowok tadi mengambil tempat duduk beda satu meja dengan Hinata dan yang bikin salting adalah si cowok menghadap ke Hinata. Terbiasa menghadapi situasi salting membuat Hinata tahu harus bereaksi apa. Hmmm, untung ada _Macbook_, kan bisa pura-pura liat _Macbook_ (karena pura-pura liat hape sudah terlalu menstrim).

Apa yang bikin makin penasaran? uh tampangnya. Kira-kira tampangnya gimana ya? Sebagai pengagum lelaki tampan, dikagumin doang loh ya, nggak berharap untuk dimiliki, karena pada dasarnya Hinata paham bahwa sadar diri itu penting. Lanjut, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan untuk sekedar spekulasi agar bisa melihat ke-

Dan ternyata si cowok tadi melihat ke arah Hinata, tepat ke mata Hinata. Hinata menatap balik dong, untuk memperjelas ni cowok ngeliat siapa atau apa tapi kayaknya emang Hinata deh. Salah satu cara menghadapi keadaan seperti ini adalah dengan langsung tersenyum semanis dan setulus mungkin. Dijamin yang ngeliatin bakalan senyum balik malu malu atau-

Tetap menatap dengan intens.

_Ganteng-ganteng psikopat ya Allah._

Hinata mulai merasa tidak nyaman, ini si Sakura, Ino, dkk mana sih lama banget.

"WUIIISSHHHH, TARZAN MASUK KOTA NIHH..." hmm suara cempreng ini.

"EEEIISSHH, JURAGAN TOMAT MENYAPA KONOHA ..." dan suara ini juga

"KIRAIN UDAH NIKAH AJA SAMA TUAN TANAH DISANA..." apalagi ini.

"Pada berisik bikin malu..." suara ini juga tidak berubah.

Nggak salah lagi. Orang-orang yang berbakat membuatnya malu di hadapan publik adalah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sedari tadi.

"YA TUHAN, BULUK SEKALI KAU NAK..." Ino menatap nanar Hinata sambil meletakkan tas kerjanya tapi langsung dibalas pelukan oleh Hinata.

"Disana sampoan sekali sebulan ya?" Sakura pun tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. Se-buluk itu kah?

"Eh eh, disana ada Kang Kebon yang ganteng gak? ajakin kesana dong" Shion langsung mengambil tempat duduk.

Ketemu temen-temen yang nggak berubah sedikitpun rasanya tuh...

"Lo sehat-sehat aja kan?" nah ini, pertanyaan paling wajar dan waras.

"Iya sayangku...aku sehat" ucap Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

_Sayangku?_

Mendengar kata 'sayangku' si cowok di ujung sana sepertinya meninggikan antenanya untuk mencari frekuensi yang lebih jelas, terpercaya dan meyakinkan.

Pertemuan itu dimulai dengan perbincangan kabar kegiatan masing-masing. Sudah pasti Ino membicarakan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan milik teman mereka, Nara Shikamaru, yang besok malam akan melangsungkan acara pernikahannya. Sakura yang stress dengan tugasnya sebagai perawat di rumah sakit, Shion yang menjadi _beauty consultant _di salah satu merek kecantikan ternama, Gaara yang sibuk jadi _IT analyst _di perusahaan perbankan, dan pastinya Hinata dengan sayur-sayuran di kebun neneknya.

"Aku nggak nyangka ya, si Shikamaru itu akhirnya pengen nikah. Iya nggak sih?" Ino nyeletuk.

"Ya namanya juga cinta, ada hasrat dan nafsu yang ingin dipenuhi dan dipuaskan"

"ASTAGFIRULLAH, GAARAAAA!" denger gituan langsung nyebut berjamaah jadinya.

"Yaiya, emang bener" Gaara membenarkan sambil memakan somai goreng pesanan Hinata.

"Ah, masa. Aku nggak cinta tapi pengen dinikahkan gimana dong" sahut Hinata santai.

Hening.

Masih hening.

Semakin hening.

Tiba-tiba kesurupan. Eh nggak deng.

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Gimana gimana?" Ino tiba-tiba goblok.

"EH, SAME SAPE DAH NIKAHNYA?" Shion, ya Allah, selalu aja.

"SERIUS?" Gaara pun lupa cara kalem.

"Iya, dan akhirnya aku dijodohin masa" kata Hinata lesu.

"LAAHHH?"

"dan kamu nurut aja gitu?" Sakura paham betul bagaimana Hinata dalam mempertahankan prinsipnya.

"Ya gimana ya, aku ikut pertemuannya dulu, besok lusa" Hinata makin suram mengaduk jus jeruknya.

"Eh tapi siapa tau aja ini jalan Tuhan. Tuhan capek ngeliat kamu nge-_bucin _sepihak" Ino ber-_positive_ _thinking_.

_Bucin? Apa Bucin?_

"Bener sih, Tuhan aja capek, masa kamu nggak" celetuk Shion membenarkan.

"Tapi liat dulu orangnya, baik nggak, bertanggungjawab nggak, kalo udah tercium aroma-aroma ke-brengsek-an. Mending balik jadi juragan tomat di kebun nenek" Gaara tuh, sekalinya banyak omong hmm.

Mendengar celetukan Gaara tentang aroma kebrengsekan, cowok di seberang sana seperti sedang menyeringai meremehkan, seolah merasa harga dirinya baru saja diragukan dan dilecehkan. Puas menganalisa dan mengamati, si cowok berlalu ke kasir membayar pesanannya lalu meninggalkan _cafe_.

"Gitu ya? Kayaknya aku harus pertimbangin deh, soalnya akhir-akhir ini aku dikelilingi cowok nggak bener gitu. Kayak cowok yang tadi" kata Hinata sambil mengikuti pergerakan cowok tadi dengan mata ungunya.

"Cowok yang mana lagi dah. Kamu tuh lama-lama _phobia_ sama cowok asing tau gak, apa-apa dicurigain" Sakura lelah dengan Hinata yang masih saja seperti dulu, tapi sekalinya mencintai, pasti _bucin_, sebelah pihak pulak. Kasian.

"Plis nanti bikin anak cowok ya..." eeeeeiiisshh, Sakura. Pikirannya memang selalu melintasi cakrawala.

"Tapi aku tuh curiga sama cowok ini" Hinata mikir-mikir.

"Curiga gimana?" Gaara langsung panik. Sudah cukup temannya salah gaul saat kuliah, gak lagi lagi deh salah hidup pas abis nikah.

"Dia kayak cari aman gitu"

"JELASIN!" Sakura, Shion dan Ino meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Gini ya, kalo dia emang se-berkualitas itu, pasti dia gampang aja cari perempuan buat dinikahin, masa ngga ada pacarnya. Kenapa aku bilang cari aman? Kayaknya ini permintaan orang tuanya gitu, terus biar aman dia nurut aja. Perasaanku bilang, setelah menikah, dia nggak bakalan mau menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga sebagaimana mestinya" Hinata menjelaskan ragu-ragu.

"Semacam kedok gitu ya?" Gaara menangkap maksud Hinata dan langsung diiyakan.

"Apa dia _maho_ kali ya, manusia homo" hmmm. Mari kita lihat apakah Sasuke ini se-_maho _itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ngobrol, ngegosip, ngelambe, ngejulid atau apapun namanya memang seasik itu sampe bisa bikin lupa waktu. Selain itu, gosip dan kegiatan sejenisnya emang bener-bener bisa mendekatkan. Serius. Makanya, banyak perempuan-perempuan di luar sana menganut paham 'gosip menyatukan', sampe dibikin nama grup obrolan malah. Sungguh kreatif makhluk bernama perempuan ini.

"Gue anter ya?" tawar Gaara.

"_Sweet _banget sih, kalo aku gak nikah-nikah sampe umur 29, aku nikahin kamu aja ya" kata Hinata tersenyum lebar sambil menaiki Bus.

Pulang malam itu memiliki sisi keasikan tersendiri, udara memang dingin tapi pemandangannya lumayan memuaskan. Bus yang memutari kota yang penuh kenangan ini benar-benar menjadi kesukaan Hinata. Lampu jalan, angin malam, jajanan pinggir jalan. Semuanya. Mengingatkan pada masa-masa indah meski hanya dirasakan sepihak. Hinata berterimakasih pada Tuhan dan apapun yang membuatnya mengenal seseorang di masa lalu. Entah dimana orang itu berada, Hinata berharap ia baik-baik saja.

Hinata memilih tempat dekat jendela, agak di belakang. Karena terlalu asik memperhatikan jendela, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa cowok ganteng psikopat yang di _cafe _tadi baru saja memasuki bus. Si cowok berlalu duduk tepat di belakang Hinata. Apa jangan-jangan psikopat yaaakkkk. Udara malam ini memang sangat dingin membuat Hinata berkali-kali menggerakkan kakinya dan menggosok lengannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hidungnya pun mulai berair. Si cowok di belakangnya memperhatikan dengan malas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, yang menjadi respon atas kebodohan perempuan di depannya. Udah tau malam musim panas tuh dingin, malah gak bawa jaket. Hampir sama kayak, udah tau lo bukan tipe dia, tetep aja ngarep nanti nikahnya sama dia pake adat Bugis. Halu!

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, mata si cowok tadi agak panik melihat kepala Hinata yang perlahan-lahan lunglai bersandar di jendela. Yaelah, ketiduran. Si cowok kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendapati seorang anak kecil kira-kira berumur 5 tahun yang sedang makan roti ikan bersama ibunya. Si cowok ini tersenyum ramah, duh manisnya, lalu meminta izin pada ibu si anak untuk mengajak anaknya berbicara. Ibu tersebut mengizinkan, tidak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan ataupun aroma kebrengsekan dari lelaki di sampingnya ini.

"Hei, kakak bisa minta tolong?" Si cowok ini, sebut saja namanya Uchiha Sasuke berbicara ramah kepada anak perempuan di dekatnya. Si anak kecil mengangguk. _Vibe _ke-bapak-annya langsung menyeruak.

"Ini ada syal, berikan pada kakak perempuan ini ya, kasihan dia kedinginan. Sekalian dibangunkan di stasiun berikutnya ya. Ini ada coklat sebagai tanda terima kasih" Sasuke terseyum ramah, si anak kecil tersenyum balik sambil menerima coklat yang diberikan.

Bus berhenti. Sasuke bersiap menuruni bus.

"Terima kasih yaa" katanya sambil mengelus rambut anak perempuan tadi dan tersenyum pada Ibu si anak tanda ia berpamitan.

Si anak perempuan dengan pintarnya menyelimutkan syal pemberikan Sasuke kepada Hinata. Syal tersebut lumayan besar, syal rajut bermotif etnik Mongolia, cukup untuk membungkus tubuh Hinata.

"Kaak, bangun" Hinata merasakan lengan kirinya berguncang.

"Eh?" Hinata celingukan dan makin celingukan saat mendapati syal hangat membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tadi ada seorang lelaki yang meminta untuk memasangkan syal ini dan membangunkan di stasiun ini" si Ibu menjawab keheranan Hinata.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Dia lelaki yang baik. Cocok dijadikan suami" yaelah, kenapa sih, dimana-dimana topik obrolannya selalu aja suami suami suami.

"Kakak nggak turun?" eh iya bener. Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke informasi Bus dan benar saja, ini adalah pemberhentiannya. Pemberhentian bus mulu yang dicari, pemberhentian hati diabaikan. Hmmm.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Terima kasih, adik manis" ucap Hinata menuruni bus sambil terkejut terheran-heran, Hinata sampe rumah jangan makan sayur kol yak.

Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Hinata diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang bukan kenalannya. Bahasanya, di-_notice_. Soalnya dulu jaman kuliah, kalo ada cowok asing tuh, biasanya cuma Sakura dan Ino aja yang diperhatiin, Hinata berasa cuma jadi pemeran figuran dalam kehidupan sendiri.

"Punya siapa nih, pasti mahal. Mau dibalikin nggak tahu siapa yang punya"

**To Be Continue****d**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jangan kapok-kapok ya baca fic Kika, hiks.**

**Kepikiran bikin cerita marriage life setelah kehidupanku di kelilingi wacana tentang pernikahan. Temen SD nikah, temen SMP nikah, temen SMA nikah, bahkan adek kelas yang jaraknya bertahun-tahun udah nikah. Hadeh.**

**Semoga suka ya. Tungguin chap berikutnyaa**

_**fic **_**yang sebelumnya dilanjutin kapan-kapan yak, hiks. Maap kalo jahat. Diusahakan. Soalnya lagi banyak ide (alias kehalusinasian) tentang ini. **

**RnR yaa**

**See yoouuuuu.**

**Note: Gengs, aku bikin akun wattpad ( UchihaKika_, follow ya), aku pengen publish story-storyku ke wattpad, tapi aku ga tau bikin cover story-nya gimana dong. Gengs, kalo kalian bisa design atau apa, PM aku ya, ntar aku kasi kontak WA atau telegram, terus tolongin aku bikini cover storynya yah, hiks. Sekalian kita berteman lebih dekat, eaaa. Maacih,aku tunggu PM-nya**


	2. Chapter 2 Encountering

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Punya Kika

Pair © Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata

Rated © M

WARNING © OOC akut, typo, alur cepat dan teman-temannya.

Summary © Kehidupan pernikahan setelah perjodohan | "Jangan menganggu privasi masing-masing.." | "Jangan gampang terbawa suasana, kalau jatuh cinta duluan, bukan salahku" | SasuHina | RnR

_**Don't like don't read**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Our Marriage Life-**

**Chapter 2: Encountering**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Terlihat mobil Porsche merah memasuki garasi rumah kediaman Uchiha. Pria dewasa berumur 28 tahun yang dituntut untuk segera menikah terlihat turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan malas memasuki rumahnya.

"_I'm home..._" katanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Anak Mama udah pulaaannnggg..." Mikoto langsung memasang wajah ceria melihat anak bungsunya yang akhirnya nurut untuk menikah. Ia terlalu trauma dengan anak sulungnya, Itachi, yang entah mendapat pelajaran hidup dari mana yang membuatnya tidak ingin menikah. Tidak ingin menambah populasi umat manusia, katanya. _Halah, _pembenaran saja.

"_Hey, Mom.._" meskipun kesal, tetap saja Sasuke langsung menghampiri Mama-nya dan memeluknya singkat. _Sweet _banget sih~

"Udah makan?" tanya Mikoto khawatir kalo-kalo nanti Sasuke sakit saat hari pernikahan.

"Udah tadi" jawab Sasuke melepas topi hitamnya.

"Darimana sih? Tumben keluar malem-malem, biasanya pulang kerja lebih milih tidur" Mikoto mengikuti anaknya menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya si calon pengantin.

"Nggak dari mana-mana. Ketemu temen" Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dan langsung meletakkan ranselnya asal-asalan.

"Mama kirain udah ketemu sama Hinata aja. Eh eh, mama udah liat fotonya loh, anaknya manis yah. Aduh gimana nih, Papanya ganteng, Mamanya manis, pasti nanti cucu mama tuh-"

'_cucu?'_

"Papa mana, Mah?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian.

"Udah tidur"

"Kak Itachi kapan datang?" tanya Sasuke mengingat ia tetap ingin keluarganya berkumpul di hari pernikahannya. Yah, meskipun bukan pernikahan yang diharapkan sih, tapi setidaknya ia ingin membuat imej bahwa ia menikah atas kemauan dan akan hidup berbahagia bersama istrinya sebagaimana suami istri pada umumnya.

"Setelah tanggal pernikahan ditentukan, 2 hari sebelumnya dia akan pulang katanya"

"Yaudah Mah, Sasuke mau langsung tidur nih" ucap Sasuke membuka kaos hitamnya dan mencari celana kain untuk ia gunakan tidur. Iya, kebiasaan Sasuke memang tidur nggak pake kaos. Bahasa etisnya kita sebut _shirt-less_ sementara bahasa _hot_-nya _topless_. Maknanya sih sama. Cuma ada perbedaan 'rasa' yang membuat khayalan berbeda. *eh. Duh, ntar kalo udah nikah tapi maunya bobo dalam keadaan _shirt-less _mulu gimana nih .

Kemudian Mikoto berpamitan dan Sasuke langsung menyalakan _Macbook-_nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari ranselnya. Sementara Hinata bodo amat dengan perjodohan ini, bahkan ia belum bisa hafal nama calon suaminya, beda lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia sudah beberapa hari menghabiskan waktunya untuk _stalking_. Ya namanya juga perpeksionis, jadi apa-apa pengennya jelas biar nggak kagetan. Makanya setelah _stalking_ di media sosial, hari ini jadwalnya Sasuke untuk _kopdar_ alias kopi darat, tapi sepihak. Levelnya hampir sama dengan penguntit tapi karena Sasuke ganteng bukan penguntit deh namanya, apa ya, semacam pengamatan dan observasi aja. Ya pokoknya itulah ya.

"Serius belum pernah pacaran?" tanya Sasuke pada selembar foto yang memperlihatkan Hinata yang sedang tertawa bahagia sambil mengenakan jaket yang membuatnya terlihat hangat.

Sasuke agak ragu ya, emang beneran ada gitu cewek di dunia ini yang belum pernah pacaran? Iya Sasuke sayang,emang ada. Bisa jadi cinta pertamanya bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi malah bucin bertahun-tahun, giliran berusaha _move on_ disenyumin dikit langsung ambyar, pengen nyari gantinya eh gak nemu-nemu juga. Jadi, kira-kira kasus Hinata seperti itu. Kasus yang bener-bener ngerepotin perasaan orang dan mengacaukan masa depan percintaan. _hadeh._

Oh iya, kandidat calon istri ini didapatkan Sasuke dari temannya yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan besok malam. Teman yang sama yang akan dikunjungi pernikahannya oleh Hinata besok malam. Iyep. Nara Shikamaru. Kalo Hinata temenan kuliah sama Shikamaru, nah kalo Sasuke dulunya temenan SMP sama Shikamaru. Jadi emang bener kalo dunia itu sempit, dan banyak temen bisa jadi banyak rejeki karena temennya temen bisa jadi jodohnya kita, sementara orang yang kita anggap sebagai jodoh kita bisa jadi jodohnya temen kita. Gitu. Hidup emang banyak _plot twist_-nya.

Nah, yang bikin Sasuke mempertimbangkan saran Shikamaru ini karena _statement_ bahwa Hinata belum pernah pacaran. Jadi, di pikiran Sasuke, kehidupan pernikahannya tidak akan dibayang-bayangi lelaki lain. Yah, meskipun ia tidak mengharapkan kehidupan pernikahan yang bermandikan cinta tapi setidaknya hidup tentramnya tidak akan terganggu dengan lelaki lain.

"Hahh..." Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di kasur lalu tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotel Akatsuki terlihat ramai hari ini. Hotel berbintang terdepan di Konoha ini menjadi _venue_ dari pelaksanaan pernikahan yang tak terduga. Ya manusia bodo amat-an sejenis Shikamaru tuh tipe manusia yang nggak musingin kelanjutan keturunan keluarga Nara.

"Nggak nyangka ya Shikamaru pengen nikah juga ternyata" kira-kira kalimat sejenis ini yang banyak terucap dari para tamu undangan yang memasuki gedung ini, terutama teman-teman Shikamaru.

Sementara itu di dalam gedung bagian _ballroom_, Shikamaru dengan kunciran rambut gonrongnya bener-bener keliatan bahagiaa. Giginya kering gara-gara tersenyum terlalu lebar, saking lebarnya senyumnya udah hampir sampe telinga, pipinya sampe pegal. Yah, mendapati diri menyukai seseorang dan orang tersebut juga menyukai kita lebih dari apa yang kita bayangkan, siapa sih yang nggak seneng? Cinta berbalas itu merupakan salah satu keajaiban karena tidak semua cinta di dunia ini mendapatkan balasan cinta harapkan. Jika tidak semua cinta itu berbalas, kenapa gitu ya, ada aja orang-orang yang terjebak kasus _fall in love with pipel we can't have._ Kenapaaa?

Bukan cuma sebatas saling menyayangi, melanjutkan hubungan ke momen peresmian di mata agama dan negara kemudian menjadi puncak kebahagiaan tertinggi bagi para pecinta. Selanjutnya, semuanya tergantung pada komitmen dan kesetiaan untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang telah diikrarkan kepada Yang Maha Kuasa

"Heeeyyyyy!" Shikamaru langsung merangkul Sasuke singkat begitu melihat teman lamanya memasuki area pesta pernikahannya.

"Seneng amat..." Sasuke pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Melihat senyum kebahagiaan entah mengapa membuat kita ikut tersenyum juga. Kebahagiaan itu benar-benar menular.

"Lo harus rasain gimana sensasinya..." Shikamaru melepas rangkulannya dan memukul pelan bahu teman SMP-nya yang dulu pernah melakukan percobaan menghisap rokok bersamanya, lalu ketahuan Shikaku dan keduanya berakhir dipukuli bokongnya sampe mereka bener-bener trauma sama rokok tapi karena hal itu juga lah, Shikamaru dan Sasuke mendapat nilai plus di mata perempuan. Anti-bau-bau-rokok-_club_. Tampan maksimal deh.

"_Hehh..."_ Sasuke menarik nafas pelan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia belum dateng" Shikamaru menangkap maksud Sasuke.

"_Ahh.._" dan Sasuke tertawa kecil karena merasa ter_cyduck_.

"Lo gak bakal nyesel. Serius. Cuma itu, lo harus bisa jadi temennya, dia gak suka makan sendiri dan gampang merasa dingin terutama di ruang ber-AC dan di malam hari, apalagi kalau di luar ruangan" Shikamaru memberi informasi awal. Sasuke menangguk, kini Sasuke mengerti mengapa Hinata terlihat sangat kedinginan waktu di Bus kemarin malam.

"Gak pernah pacaran tapi gak bisa makan sendirian, gimana caranya kalo dia ke tempat makan?" Sasuke heran dong.

"Biasanya, dia bakalan minta gabung ke meja orang yang juga makan sendirian hahhaha" Shikamaru mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang terkadang meminta izin untuk makan di meja yang sama dengan orang lain untuk mencegah dirinya makan sendirian.

"Nah, terus dia itu gak minum alkohol. Lo kan gak ngerokok dan gak minum nih, nah dia juga gak ngerokok dan gak minum. Pokoknya gak ada aneh-anehnya. Bener-bener bisa jaga harga diri kita sebagai suami" tuh kan _gengs,_ jodoh itu bener-bener cerminan diri ya. Liat deh Hinata ama Sasuke, bisa _klop_ gitu.

"Gue bener-bener heran dia ngapain aja selama hidup jadi perempuan" masih gak nyangka gitu si Sasuke ini. _Hmmm._

"Cuma ya itu, dia agak cuek dan gak pedulian sama beberapa hal. Dia melihat cowok itu sebagai temennya, dia gak pernah ingin memperlakukan cowok lebih dari temen karena kadang dia merasa cowok gak akan tertarik sama dia" Sasuke menyipitkan mata mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Iya, selepas mendapat penolakan tuh, kadang kita merasa gak berharga gitu, merasa gak pantes untuk siapa-siapa, gak pantes untuk dicintai, tidak diinginkan, karena kita bener-bener cuma fokus sama kekurangan kita yang membuat orang yang kita sukai memilih orang lain dibanding kita.

"Jadi selepas nikah, ya lo harus sabar dan giat-giat aja, dan harus tetap jadi laki-laki yang baik buat dia ya" pesan Shikamaru tulus.

"Iya, gue ngerti" Sasuke mengangguk masih mempertanyakan beberapa hal.

Acara pemberkatan hampir dimulai, tamu undangan semakin padat berdatangan. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk lalu memilih minuman bersoda untuk membasuh tenggorokannya. Sasuke masih mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berhenti saat mendapati pandangan gadis berambut panjang berombak yang mengenakan blus lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok berwarna senada dengan motif bunga putih dan merah, ada yang berbeda di bagian alas kakinya. Malam ini Hinata mengenakan sepatu _hi heels_ berwarna merah. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, berdasarkan observasi calon istrinya ini tidak pernah menggunakan hal-hal semacam ini. Ah, mungkin tergantung situasi juga ya, terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkan.

Hinata berjalan sambil tersenyum bahagia memandang Shikamaru dan Temari di atas sana, mata Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya. Lalu Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang sangat intens menatapnya...Hinata menatap balik dan tersenyum.

'_Siapa ya? Temen kuliah kali, anak jurusan lain? Ah mukanya terlalu eksklusif untuk jadi anak kampus lokal' _batin Hinata tetap tersenyum dalam kebingungan.

"Cepet banget jalannya" Gaara menghampiri Hinata dengan terburu-buru sambil memperbaiki setelan jasnya. Ah, satu hal yang lupa untuk Sasuke tanyakan. Si rambut merah ini sebenarnya siapa dan dari planet mana asalnya, serta apa posisi dan peran sertanya dalam kehidupan berbangsa dan bernegara ini.

Hinata dan Gaara kemudian bergabung bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya. Pemberkatan pernikahan berlangsung khidmat. Setelah itu, seketika _venue_ berubah jadi mini _bar_. _Wedding song _terbaik kini dinyanyikan dan beberapa bartender kemudian sibuk meramu minuman. Beberapa orang menghampiri bar dan beberapa lainnya mengambil minuman sambil menikmati musik selagi bercengkrama dengan tamu undangan lainnya.

Suasana di depan altar terlalu ramai, Hinata memilih menghampiri mini bar. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dan mengambil jarak satu kursi. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan dirinya dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, berharap Hinata mengenalinya. Ya kan foto Sasuke udah dikirim ke Hinata, masa belum diliat sih.

"Minum apa masnya?" tanya si bartender kepada Sasuke.

"Ahh, yang bersoda saja, tapi tidak terlalu kuat" kata Sasuke kalem sambil melirik gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya yang mulai berair. Sasuke menarik nafas berat dan memutar bola matanya. Tidak lama, ia juga menangkap pemandangan gadis tersebut melepas sepatunya. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman mengenakan sepatu tersebut. Mungkin kakinya sakit, pikir Sasuke

"Mbak manis pengen minum apa nih?" si bartender tersenyum lebar. Rambut pirangnya yang terkuncir membuat Sasuke berpikir yang aneh-aneh mengenai lelaki aneh ini. Ini Shikamaru nggak punya kenalan lain apa? Udah gitu mulutnya gombal banget lagi.

"Ah, bisa aja nih masnya. Jus jeruk aja mas" Hinata membalas dengan senyum lebar menggerak-gerakkan kedua kakinya. Tapi eh? Kok? Di bar? Mesan jus jeruk?

"Oh, ini mbak yang mas Shikamaru bilang untuk disiapin buah-buahan untuk minumannya?" Deidara mulai konek nih.

"Ah, yang bener? Wah, dia bisa semanis itu ya?" Hinata melirik Shikamaru sekilas lalu kembali tersenyum pada Deidara. Hinata memang seramah itu kepada semua lelaki, tidak pernah terbesit dipikirannya bahwa ia sedang dimodusi atau apa. Ia menganggap bahwa semua orang hanya murni ingin berteman dengannya. Sebuah usaha untuk tidak mengulang rasa sakit hati akibat berharap bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Jeruk California apa jerus Yuzu nih, Mbak?" Deidara memberi pilihan. Iya, terkadang pilihan memang ada, kitanya aja yang nggak pernah dipilih.

"Yang mana enaknya aja deh Mas"

"Mbaknya lagi flu?" tanya Deidara sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk Sasuke.

"Nggak mas, ini AC-nya kayak dingin banget gitu" Hinata meraba hidungnya sambil menangkap sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja abu-abu di dalamnya, dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan _collarbones_ secara samar.

"Temennya Shikamaru ya?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu.

'_Nah'_

"Hm.." dijawab anggukan tanpa tatapan mata oleh Sasuke. Yah, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan tipe kelakuan manusia seperti ini. Tanda-tida tidak ada ketertarikan, yasudah. Kan cuma pengen ngobrol aja.

"Tapi kok nggak pernah keliatan ya?" Hinata cukup tau lingkaran teman-teman Shikamaru dan yang satu ini memang nggak pernah keliatan.

'_What? Jadi dia nggak apa-apa tentang orang yang bakalan jadi suaminya?'_

"Baru tinggal disini beberapa minggu yang lalu" Sasuke menenggak minumannya.

"Emangnya dari mana?" Hinata penasaran. Ya kan biar sekalian ada temen ngobrol.

"Luar negeri" jawabnya singkat.

'_Yaelah, pantes songong. Pasti kriteria ceweknya tinggi banget nih_' kadang kita mirip Hinata kalo ngeliat cowok ganteng, pikirannya tuh duh beruntung banget deh cewek yang jadi pacarnya _or _jodohnya si abang ganteng tapi pasti ceweknya kaliber tinggi juga. Debu jalanan mah dilarang ngarep.

"Dicariin juga..." Gaara tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sambil memasangkan jas marunnya di bahu Hinata.

"Udah tau ruangan ber-AC, masih pake baju tipis gini" gerutu Gaara menyentuh bahan _blues _Hinata yang memang sangat tipis.

"_Thank you, Babe._"

_Babe?_

"Pacar Mbaknya nih? Dipanggil _babe, _yah, kecewa nih saya" Si Deidara menggoda.

_Drrrttt drrrt drrrttt _

iPhone Gaara bergetar, panggilan masuk dari Mama. Ini cowok-cowok pada anak Mama semua kan jadi makin manis gitulooo.

"Ya, Ma.." Gaara kemudian menjauh untuk berbicara dengan ibunya.

Sementara itu, Hinata memutar kepalanya ke sebelah kiri menangkap pandangan sosok lelaki tinggi yang sedang menikmati minumannya dengan menatap kosong pada gelas minumannya. Sekali lihat bisa langsung ditarik kesimpulan bahwa cowok lelaki di sampingnya ini gantengnya gak manusiawi. Rambut hitamnya terlihat lembut, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipis, leher dan bahu kokoh dan lengan yang kekar. Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, di jari manis lelaki ini belum ada tanda-tanda cincin pernikahan yang melingkar. Jangan-jangan masih _available_ nih-

"Udah minumnya? Balik yuk, Mama nyuruh balik" Jujur, tadi Gaara merasa tidak nyaman dengan sosok Deidara sejak ia menggoda Hinata. hmm yang digodain siapa, yang salting siapa.

"Kamu duluan aja, ntar aku pulang sendiri" Hinata menepuk pelan bahu Gaara.

"Oh yaudah" sosok Gaara menghilang.

Lagi-lagi dunia menyisakan Hinata dan Sasuke di mini bar. Sebenarnya banyak orang kok, cuma ntah kenapa serasa Hinata merasa bahwa hanya ada dia dan si ganteng di sebelah ini.

"Namanya siapa?" Hinata turun dari tempat duduknya, mengenakan sepatu merahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sasuke berkenalan. Sasuke memandang sekilas tangan kecil Hinata lalu menatap wajah si empunya tangan seakan bertanya 'kok _random _banget jadi orang'.

"_Ah, _siapa tau aja bisa ketemu lagi kan..." kata Hinata ragu lalu menurunkan pelan tanganya. Salaman aja ditolak. Untung sudah terbiasa kecewa.

'_manusia batu'_

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke segera meraih tangan yang ditarik dengan kecewa.

"Sasuke?"

'_kayak pernah denger'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini kediaman Hyuuga agak rusuh. Hiashi dan Hikaru benar-benar menyiapkan segalanya untuk pertemuan pertama perjodohan anak sulung mereka. Hiashi lengkap dengan setelan jas yang terlihat elegan, sementara Hikaru tampil dengan anggun menggunakan setelah formal berwarna _cream_. Hinata?

"Hah... pada akhirnya, kita memang selalu diperbudak kehidupan" ucapnya menyisir rambutnya yang dibuat terlihat _wavy._

Hari ini ia mengenakan terusan hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Hari ini biar bagaimanapun, ia harus tampil anggun dan cantik. Demi harga diri dan demi diri sendiri juga sebenarnya.

Dengan malas ia memasuki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh ayahnya. Ia memilih mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ putihnya. Jujur, serasa tidak ada apapun yang terdengar di telinganya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan pertemuan hari ini.

"Ayo dong, sayaanngg..." Nyonya Hyuuga menarik lengan anaknya agar lebih bersemangat sedikit. Hinata terus saja memandang ke bawah, hingga tidak sadar kepada siapa Ibunya membimbingnya.

"Heeeii...ini Hinata yaaa" perempuan berambut dan bermata hitam, berdiri menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

"Hei, Tante.." Hinata menyambut cipika-cipiki si calon mertua. Untungnya Hinata anak sopan, sejelek apapun _mood_, kalau disapa orang tua, ya harus memberikan perlakuan yang baik dong.

"Ayo duduk" kemudian si calon mertua mempersilahkan calon menantunya duduk di kursi yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan-

Sasuke.

"EH?" Hinata kaget dong.

"A-I-itu-ya-ng, kan-a" tuh kan, auto goblok jadinya.

"Wah, kalian sudah kenal ternyata?" Hikaru memandang tanda-tanda datangnya kabar baik.

"Semalam kami bertemu di pesta pernikahan Shikamaru, Tante" Sasuke menjawab sopan.

"Ma-maksudnya..."

Kemudian dua keluarga berbincang _haha hihi_. Sedangkan dua calon mempelai hanya saling memandang, rada kaget, mau memulai pembicaraan rada keki. Hinata ingat, ia segera membuka isi tasnya untuk mengambil amplop yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana tapi tidak pernah dibukanya, iya amplop berisi foto Sasuke. Hinata mengeluarkan foto pertama lalu menarik nafas berat. Ia kemudian meletakkan foto tersebut di meja. Orang yang ada di foto adalah orang yang kini duduk santai di hadapannya. _Confirmed._

"Baru liat ya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aahh, ini tante yang ngirimin fotonya loh, ini foto Sasuke yang paling bagus menurut tante" hmmm, calmer nyeletuk.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Fugaku kembali ke topik.

"Pernikahan akan terjadi jika keduanya sepakat" Hiashi memandang Hinata, berikut semua mata yang ada di meja pertemuan ini.

"Setuju" ucap Sasuke cepat dan singkat sambil menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Waaahhhhh" Mikoto jelas senang sekali, yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Setuju" Hinata pun menjawab mantap dan membalas tatapan Sasuke ragu-ragu. Argumen hatinya terlalu kuat menyuarakan bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik pernikahan ini.

Pertemuan keluarga selesai. Keempat orang tua berjalan di depan, menyisakan Sasuke dan Hinata yang berjalan pelan di belakang.

"Kenapa setuju?" tanya Hinata akhirnya memulai.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kamu bukan tipe orang yang gampang menerima sesuatu yang disarankan oleh orang lain" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Tahu darimana?" Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Intuisi?" jawaban ragu-ragu.

"Kita perlu bertemu besok. Ada hal yang harus diluruskan" kata Sasuke melepas jas hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Pake ini, dan besok dibawa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'll see you next chapter. RnR yaawwh**


End file.
